


Miracles Would Have to Save

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Edelgard ventures through the night to a village near the monastery, seeking to vent all of her frustrations by abdicating all responsibility and letting the townsfolk tear her down for just one night of carnal pleasures. Anonymous commission.





	Miracles Would Have to Save

The pressures and expectations put upon Edelgard never really got better or easier. There was always a new challenge before her, always a new stress, a new way to find that there was yet more trouble to be found just around the next corner, and she was in a position where all she could really do was keep chasing and hoping for the best, frustrating a lifestyle as that was to lead. Those of her house who she was close with helped; faithful friends she believed would follow her in her cause, who were prepared to do whatever was necessary to aid her. It was a relief, but she needed more than that, feeling like something was missing from the her her life and in need of a push into greater and better things. Things that she decided were to come from somewhere unexpected.

The sure response to these mad pressures was to turn them around. Her greatest stress was pressure? Then she needed to shed all responsibility and find something different. It was all very simple when she looked at her problems in such a light, surely oversimplified, but it was all she had in her grasp right now, all she could really put to this task, and she was ready for it now, opening herself to the idea of surrendering to a higher hopelessness, a pleasure and a desire strong enough for her to never again have to worry about what held onto her. 

She needed to get fucked, and she needed it hard.

It was insanity, but by the time she had even a shred of hesitation about what she was about to delve into, Edelgard was already half-naked and a few miles from the monastery, walking out on foot to the nearby town, a nigh-unaffiliated little slice of Fodlan where the lack of any strong affiliation to one ruling power or another--beyond the Church of Seiros itself--meant that she wold likely find little disgrace or punishment for the perversions she sought. It was the perfect place for Edelgard to find what she needed; something carnal and free from consequence or responsibility. Here, she would find what she craved.

She walked into the village wearing nothing but her boots. The depraved and wicked certainty held Edelgard with a tight and exciting swell of just what she needed, a goal to be worked toward and embraced in the most depraved and wicked of ways. It was a sublime rush of exhilaration to know that she was bare, her ample chest bared, body completely exposed for all to see, and she was unafraid of opening up now to all of this madness, laid out and prepared to flaunt all of her deepest and wildest hungers for the eager gaze of men who all too immediately began to stare.

This may not have been Adrestian territory, but everyone knew the future empress by sight, if only because she was a student at the nearby monastery. Everyone stared all too readily at her, shocked and startled by the blatant weirdness before them, the strange and unthinkable situation that left people speechless and wondering what to say, how to grasp the idea of seeing her walking about in a state of utter undress. At least until Edelgard said loudly, confidently, into the still evening air, "Fuck me!"

That was all she needed to say. Within that one loud and hot declaration, Edelgard expressed everything within her, opening up to the madness she craved and awaiting the wild rush to succumb. There was a still, weird haze in the moment, as people looked around nervously, at a loss for words. Some tried to look around in case there were soldiers waiting for people to fall for some insane trap, others wondering if they were hallucinating. it didn't make a whole lot of sense either way; why would the future empress be here, naked, yelling to be fucked? It was beyond reason, but at the same time...

Edelgard was too gorgeous for someone not to make their move. A bold and ready man raced forward, calling out loudly as he came up from behind Edelgard and bent her forward, grabbing her by the hips and shoving his cock into her with one abrupt and wild thrust. It was a swift and desperate motion into pure need, a lustful aggression hitting hard and sudden, proving exactly what Edelgard needed as she let out a sudden, fierce howl of pleasure. Everything happened very quickly, but the suddenness of the pleasure only deepened what Edelgard was here for: a callous and shameless fuck.

"What's the future empress doing out here acting like a common whore?" the man growled, wild thrusts pounding on fiercely forward, imposing upon Edelgard a ferocious swell of something deeply disrespectful and callous, a wanton push into something that felt wrong in so many ways that the people around winced for fear of what would happen to the man for speaking in such vulgar terms to her. But at the same time, they were captivated, unable to look away from this chaos playing out before their eyes, filled with questions and curiosities and wonders that needed exploring and pressing, bewilderment taking tight hold now as everything just began to happen so abruptly.

It was in Edelgard's reply that the unease of the crowd finally began to bend. "I need to be fucked," she moaned, happily leaning forward, bent at the waist so she could get a nice, deep pounding from behind, body craving these ecstasies now so blatantly that she couldn't remember a time she had been more frank and honest about her feelings than she was right now about her need for cock. Her head swayed as she gave in, as she looked out to the crowd. "Please, don't be nervous. This isn't a trap or a trick. I want you all to use me. I want this whole village to fuck me senseless."

People began to draw closer. Edelgard watched them advance, watched people begin to admire and enjoy what they saw, the weirdness of a situation she wasn't sure how to deal with. This was all happening now, all suddenly very real. She couldn't escape or shy away now from what she felt and what it did to her. Edelgard needed to be fucked, and she was so directly, blatantly unashamed of giving in to all of it, seeing the advancing horde of men as a promising advance into pure delight a debauched shamelessness that kept Edelgard fixated, wild, ready. There was nothing to do but succumb fully to this mess, and Edelgard was now unafraid of all of it.

The downright unhinged pace that her ass was fucked with kept Edelgard a needy mess moaning louder and hotter in the wild and unchained submission of something too fervid to believe. She felt ready now, giving herself completely up to the desires that awaited her, It was a sudden, fierce swell of a lot of feelings all at once, pleasure overwhelming her from deep within, inducing something special and hot that just would not stop. Every firm and confident thrust into her snug hole was a wild reminder that she had come here to do this, that this was really happening.

Each throb of the fat cock plunging into her was another brilliant testament to the deepening pleasures that did not let up on Edelgard for a second. There was a freeing senselessness to the idea of getting fucked like this, to the very essence of being taken in public, all the eyes on her judgmental and curious. There were a lot of different looks flashing her way, a lot of different ways that the men around Edelgard regarded her in this lustful midst of pure, molten surrender. Everyone had their own ideas and views and thoughts, but they were still looking. Still watching. The sight of a royal bent forward with her breasts heaving and a cock pounding into her from behind was still before them, and they partook.

And that was all she could have asked for.

Edelgard was pounded into a swift and noisy orgasm, as raw and indecent as she could have hoped for. With an over the top expression of reckless bliss, she succumbed with crushing delight to her need. Everything took such a hot swell of excitement within her, proving wild and reckless in all the best and most satisfying ways. The feeling of cum flooding into her waiting, sopping wet hole was something that Edelgard craved on a level she didn't even fully grasp until she was succumbing to all of her most depraved and dark needs with utter delight, a bliss and a hunger and a want that could not be contained.

Before Edelgard could really process what was going on and everything else she wanted to do, a man rushed up to her, hands grabbing at her hair and tugging her head into a still position. "Open up for this, royal brat," he said, very harsh and direct as his cock shoved forward, and the dizzy, overwhelmed empress obediently parted her lips, treated to the plunge of a big cock forcing its way into her mouth, making her struggle and heave under a pleasure as direct and as hot as she could imagine.

Wild and feverish thrusts forced the cock down her throat, and Edelgard was immediately choking on a stranger's shaft, feeling the tug of fingers tightening in her hair, forcing her to stay in place and endure all the wild depravity as she remained bent forward, pussy dripping with semen and begging for more, but she wasn't receiving more, she was just getting facefucked, claimed by a man who took to groaning and cackling as he plunged into her throat. The way she choked on his cock was an indecent show of just how much experience she lacked, struggling under all of this sudden and winding pressure as the burden of this weird and misplaced sensation became way too much to deal with. Everything inside of Edelgard begged for sense, but she needed this too badly and had come too far now for this to get in the way; she needed more.

With her hands on her bare thighs, the empress held steady and she may have been drooling and sputtering amid the raw and wild force of having her mouth used, but there was absolutely no way to contain all of this wild and fierce excitement. It just happened and kept happening, pounding and throbbing through her as she took on these thrusts. "I didn't think a high society bitch like you would be so good at getting your throat hammered," the man groaned. "You like the feeling of my balls slapping against your chin? You like drooling all over a big, fat commoner cock?" The laughter that came with each word as he punctuated his remarks with thrusts made for something so delightfully wicked and spiteful.

Edelgard shouldn't have liked this mistreatment as much as she did. Shouldn't have been excited to embrace these feelings and lose herself to pure, molten chaos. She surrendered to all of this heat and this desire with little understanding of what she was doing, but a deep understanding of how good every inch of her body felt, burning and throbbing under this lust. She was insatiable, feeling the pressure and the bitterness of these thrusts. Nobody in this village had any specific hatred of the Empire, but the thought of violating its heiress still induced an urge within these men to put their worst into this, to drag this royal woman down with their commoner cocks and totally ravage her.

The man pulled back without warning, twisting his grip in her hair and providing a succinct, sudden push of pure madness and aggression as his cock erupted right in her face, spewing hot shots of molten spunk that splattered across her features, hosing her down with thick ropes of seed and bringing out a hot, frenzied smile in the process. "How's that feel?"

"So good," Edelgard moaned. "Thank you for punishing my royal throat with your cock."

The spectacle had people fixated, fascinated, drawing closer in awe and curiosity, wanting a piece of whatever this was and finding that the more she allowed this to happen, the inevitably folder they felt about chasing it, discovering just how sudden and raw the desire was. She wanted to explore, and they wanted to explore her, falling deeper into the curious, winding desires proving messier and weirder with each pass. Everything Edelgard did was an expression of her desperation, and she was so brilliantly, aggressively unafraid of seizing it that nothing could stop her. She took a few steps toward the crowd, advancing with cum on her face and dripping from her pussy. She was a mess, but a mess who showed off something desperately ready to give in, and someone had to take her up on it.

Two men, in fact, one sneaking up from behind her and grabbing her body, lifting it up effortlessly and pulling her onto his cock ass-first. Edelgard yelped as the unexpected penetration overwhelmed her. With one firm and succinct stroke her ass was filled, body shuddering under the sudden rush of heat and excitement that immediately wound her up and threatened to take over, bringing Edelgard to deep and confusing depths of spiraling heat before she could really grasp this with any real sense or control. She leaned back against him as he got his hands under her legs and spread them out, flaunting Edelgard while he ravaged her ass.

She could barely get out an eager moan of approval before another man was jamming his way into her pussy. Wicked and powerful thrusts pushed on shamelessly and with firm, wild indulgence, seeking absolute ruin now as they took her at either end, double penetrating her with a speed and fervor that had her gasping in delight as much as in confusion. "Fuck me hard," she pleaded, body heaving between them, legs trembling as they remained spread and aloft. "Please, ruin my holes, I'm begging you. Treat me like a filthy, common street whore!"

Edelgard hadn't realized just how deep and how hungry her shame kink was going to run until she was there getting manhandled and talked down to by these men. She had no intention of believing or giving in to the callous remarks said about her and all the wild, depraved intentions that lay within, but for now that didn't matter; all that she cared about was accepting her pleasures and burning under the weight of pure desire. That they believed what they said and treated her like it so viciously was all that truly mattered now to Edelgard. She succumbed to these desperations and to the lust of absolute surrender, her body twisting in ecstasy and delight amid each hard slam of two thick cocks into her holes at the same time.

"We'll fuck you real nice and loose. Make whatever prissy noble you end up marrying unable to even feel your holes with how stretched you'll be." The harsh thrusts beating down against her holes were relentless, and something truly wild and hot seized hold of Edelgard in a way that proved tempestuous and hot and too much for her to deal with. Her body shook under this attention and this pressure, the rushing waves of pure ecstasy and indulgence leaving her dizzy, leaving her craving more of things she felt she should have known better than to want. The real shame wasn't in the things they called her, it was in the way she liked it.

Edelgard's first orgasm had been just a little bit too overwhelming, catching her by surprise and not really being something she could appreciate, and she didn't know how bad a situation that was until she came from being double penetrated. Wild, fierce gasps rang clearly out into the Open air as the throbbing rush of absolute bliss proved to a special sort of too much; Edelgard wasn't prepared to handle all of this, but she wanted it so bad, and the feeling of cum flooding into her twice over at once. She heaved and twisted in unraveling delight under all of this pressure, the force of pure excitement catching her off guard for just how incredible it all felt.

"More! More, please!" she gasped, stumbling forward into the crowd the second her feet were on the ground, and she found herself quickly forced to her knees as men advanced upon her, three cocks shoving into her face, rubbing against her delicate features and begging to be tended to, and Edelgard wasn't ashamed to go all out on them. "You're all so well endowed," she moaned, hazy and hungry as she reached her hands out to stroke and caress two of the cocks while she sucked the middle one into her mouth, greedily pushing on with single-minded fervor and a desire to lose herself.

The wild and greedy pace with which Edelgard began stroking and sucking men at random and without any real focus only further drove her reckless heat, feeding into all the hungers and the desires that begged inside of her for something incredible. She was unafraid now of this heat, of giving in to all that held onto her. Greedy desire pushed Edelgard into her most wild and shameless pleasures, sloppily choking on the cocks as she moved deftly about between them all, seeking to bring focused and intense pleasure to the enjoyment of all these men she so sloppily served, lost to pleasure and delirium, utterly unable to care about how far she slid or what it meant for her. Finally, she was enjoying herself, and maybe it shouldn't have taken being gangbanged by commoners who were at best a little rough around the edges, but she rode this freedom too high to care.

Voluntarily taking the dicks into her throat meant lots of choking and relentless, self-inflicted punishment, but Edelgard was happy to take it all, to endure the worst and subject herself to all the most desperate and wild cravings she could muster. She was unafraid and unashamed now, just throwing herself into the madness without any hesitation, shameless and hot and losing all control to the ecstasy of being ravaged, ruined, brought to depths and wild, senseless pulses of something that just would not get any easier. She was completely removed now from shame or decency, chasing these pleasures as far down as she could get them, wanting them more than she could possibly grasp. All the while her hands kept stroking the dicks she wasn't sucking, keeping all the men happy in her sloppy swaying and shifting, wanting nothing more than for them all to enjoy themselves thoroughly.

"Royal cocksucker," one man called her.

"A street slut dolled up to look nice," another insisted.

The abuse fueled her. Gave her a weird and shameful kind of energy as she kept pushing on stronger, chasing these pleasures to their logical conclusion and then just a bit further to some not so logical ones, all while she serviced these men, losing all station and composure in the process of sexually serving a horde of not so kind and not so eager men who took to happily remarking with the most depraved intentions upon her desperate submission. It was chaos and passion all rolled into one hazy package, and everything Edelgard did.

Two of the men came on her face, while the one sucked on at that second shoved in deep to cum down her throat. There was a special kind of shamelessness to being treated like this, as Edelgard pulled back dizzy and hungry, being called so many vulgar things by the men she had just pleasured, and there was no real sense or focus in her mind when it came to grasping the finer points of her descent into pure insanity. There was no time or space or room to ground herself as she writhed and panted on the floor. "More. Give me more. Defile the future empress and treat her like a filthy cockslut!"

Her fuck-addled cries were well received and eagerly heard, as the men dragged her up to her feet. The crowd had other things in mind for her than fucking her right on the street when there was a perfectly good tavern just in sight where she could be treated all night like their plaything.

Edelgard had never seen the inside of a place like this before. A filthy alehouse was the sort of place nobody was ever going to let Edelgard into. It was pretty messy and run-down, with some floorboards splitting or even coming up outright, something very ominous and ramshackle about this whole situation, but she was determined to give in to it now, even if she was very callously thrown onto a table and grabbed at by eager hands all recklessly making depraved moves on her that had her shaking in panic and excitement.

Her legs were spread wide apart and a cock jammed up her twat, making her howl loudly as he began to take her, every circled around to watch her get fucked, admiring and adoring the sight of the empress completely overwhelmed, the ruinous swells of excitement providing something twisted and delightful, something she craved. "Yes, take me!" she cried, wrapping her legs around the man's waist, eyes wide as she stared in adoring ecstasy at the man fucking her. "Cum inside the future empress, defile her with your common cock! I'm your whore!" She had no way to grasp what was going on here, no way to understand these twisting sensations that consumed her, hotter and messier by the second. Everything felt so good, felt like just the right kind of wrong.

Edelgard's tits heaved from all the wild, rough thrusting, inducing something spectacular within her as the pressure kept mounting, building messier and stronger with each pass, desire throbbing up inside of her ever hotter, weirder, a flaring strength growing inside of her and threatening to bring her undone in a flash amid all this pleasure. She wanted it so bad, unable to resist these swelling desires growing to be something too hot to control amid each wild step down. She wanted it. Wanted all of it.

Someone grabbed her hair and tugged it down, forcing her head over the back of the table, and she was promptly greeted with a few cocks in her face getting stroked wildly, men jerking off with the intention of giving the future empress a facial, keeping the pleasure going on hotter, weirder. Edelgard couldn't believe how easily the mob had given themselves to such base desires and hungers, but she wanted it all so much, the aching desire getting to her as she moaned in wanton, hungry approval, whining like a bitch in heat. "I'm your cum rag," she moaned, enticing them on, encouraging them to cum on her. It was all she wanted in the heat of the moment.

Being the center of attention was hardly new for Edelgard. She was used to people paying too much attention to her no matter where she was. It was just a natural part of her life now, and it had been that way forever; it was normal to her now, something she accepted and rolled with. But it was never this grandiose and this chaotic. The pleasure that Edelgard felt in giving up to such molten surrender was something truly special. Pleasure took tight and incredible root as she allowed something to grab at her, something more fierce and potent than she could have ever imagined, almost drooling at the sight of all these cocks getting stroked in her face while she got fucked so hard. This was attention like she'd never known it before.

Another searing orgasm was Edelgard's reward for all this pleasure. Her whole body tightened up, shuddering in ragged approval as she came. It was spectacular, a rush of pleasure too wild to believe, too hot to control. She gave up fully to this need and this ecstasy, finding something truly incredible in each twisting second of this indulgence. her pussy received a flood of spunk filling it, adding an indecent, shivering thrill of something so wrong and delightful, while her face received several more loads all over it, cum splattering all over her expression and painting her in a debauched mask standing testament to her needs now for something so wrong and raw and removed from sense. It was truly exhilarating, and there felt like no end to the pleasures and debauchery awaiting he.

Someone climbed onto the table, straddling Edelgard's midsection and shoving his cock between her tits. "These are mine now," he groaned, feverishly starting to thrust onward and have his way with her body, so gruff and reckless a treatment of Edelgard, making her shiver under the increasing worry and panic of really having no idea what to respond to this with. She was just being taken so quickly, dominated, used, claimed with no care or concern for anything now but thoroughly using her until she could think no more. Another cock plunged into her pussy before she could even respond, and then more hands seized her hair, pulling her head back and shoving another cock down her throat.

Handling three men at once left Edelgard's head spinning. All of this pressure and attention became too much for her to deal with, and she wasn't sure that anyone could deal with this much cock, but she was determined to prove that she could. It was a matter of pride now for her, and she was not going to let anything get in her way as she kept up this mad descent downward.

"Stuff that bitch full of cock!" someone hollered, shouting wildly at her as she continued to heave under all this mad attention, something fiercer and more senseless with each pass.

"I've seen her come to town before with her classmates. Next time i see her I think I'll just bend her over and start fucking her, this whore looks like she wants it."

The thought hadn't even occurred that much to Edelgard; the class rotated out shifts on coming to town to get supplies. What would happen when she was sent here to do it with someone else, and the consequences of her actions caught up with her? What if she had to explain herself with a cock up her ass to someone while she was getting used? What if she had Dorothea or Petra with her and the men made moves on them too? As she lay there getting triple penetrated into oblivion, the realizations about the long-term consequences her actions could have lingered heavy on her, but only in the hypothetical and the exciting; there was a twisted thrill to be found in the idea of everything backfiring that spectacularly.

Maybe it was just that she was too cock-drunk to think anymore. Edelgard wasn't really in a position to process reason and consequences very well, except for how they might lead to get fucked some more. It was an incredible situation removed from anything even faintly resembling sense, and she was all too happy to succumb to her wildest lusts, to something that she could barely grasp with any sense of awareness and grounding. Cocks slamming down her throat, up her cleavage, and into her pussy so deep she could feel the cock almost bottoming out in her made for a situation too frenzied and chaotic for Edelgard to understand things anymore. More cum splattered across her face and onto her tits.

Absolutely delirious and still wanting more, Edelgard whined as she was dragged down to the ground, cocks pushing into her face again as the men refused to stop indulging in her. The dizzy wreck of a royal just obeyed, whining and sucking on the cocks readily, lost to the thoughtless and wild haze of pure surrender. "I'm your bitch," she whined amid sloppy noises while more cocks smacked down around her face. Someone came up from behind and jammed his dick up her ass, ensuring the chaos would never stop, and that was exactly how Edelgard wanted. "I'm your bitch and I hope this never ends!"

But it did end. By then she was almost sort of glad for it, if only because of how sore and worn down every part of her was .When she returned to the castle, it was almost dawn, and she was drenched with cum. She collapsed in her bed and slept her day off away without a care, brushing off visitors and concern by saying she didn't feel so well. But by the next day she was bright-eyed and relieved, a huge weight off of her shoulders and her focus bright as she attended class, feeling renewed and rejuvenated, ready now for whatever the world threw at her.

At least until she could next slip away and visit town again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
